Black Siren and the Descendants
by Marionette01
Summary: Harry Evans, the son of Lily Evans the Red Siren, is one of the five villain kids chosen to go Auradon. He usually prefer to go alone but now he's stuck with the kids of this realm worst villains who have to get the Fairy Godmothers wand for Maleficent. Joy(Slow updates) (on Ao3 fanfiction won't let me update)
1. Prologue

Hi All! This is my second story, so expect mistakes.

Reviews are welcomed so feel free to review if you want.

This will be a Yaoi and possible Yuri meaning Boyxboy girlxgirl, if you don't like please feel free to leave or not.

Here is the idea I had, Lily is from Auradon but somehow ended up in England, She was taken in by the Evans' raised like she was their daughter. When Voldemort attacks the Potters Lily takes Harry to an old friend of her Rumpelstiltskin or as he's known in Storybrooke Mr Gold he sents her back to Auradon but her magic reacts badly to the Dark One causing her to destroy a nearby town in Auradon.

Like every other villain she is transported to the Isle of the Lost, five years after the barrier was put up. After Lily dies, Harry is left to fend for himself on the island with no one he can trust he grows to distrust everyone.

Harry will be powerful, he uses magic like Zatanna as in he speaks backwards for spells, he has ice powers and his voice becomes distorted like Caitlin Snow from The Flash. The reason Lily is called the Red Siren is because she has a scream like one and so will Harry.

A male voice begins to narrate "Once upon a time, in a realm where Belle marries her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. So instead of the two being like normal people and going on a honeymoon, the Beast or King Adam, as he wants to be known as now, decided to United all of the kingdoms and created the United States of Auradon. Once he got himself elected, The furry rounded up all the villain, sidekicks and anyone in between and sent them to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier keeping them there" The voice stopped for a moment before resuming "What did he sacrifice to create the barrier, a friend of my mother always said that All Magic comes with a price' strange man he was"

A female voice could be heard talking to the male voice "Hari, are you making another story again?" The male voice let out an annoyed sigh "Yes Mal, would you like to add anything before I finish the introduction?"

The female now named Mal picked up the first narrator's pen "The isle of the lost, some call it hell, others call it home, for me it's boring I mean no magic no wifi and worst of all no way off this rock. Until today that is".

The Kingdom of Auradon

Our story officially begins with Prince Ben, the son of Queen Belle and King Adam, having his body measured for a fitting. Every time the young prince looked out the window or anywhere that showed an island, he couldn't help but feel guilty for those living on it even though its inhabitants are the world's most feared and dangerous villains.

The tailor measures him "Sleeve" "Head" Ben was starting to feel annoyed but he knew it had to be done"

The voice of his mother, Belle, startled him out his thoughts about the island "Ben you look so grown up" Ben turns to his parents "Mother, Father" The prince steps off the stand and walks over to his parents.

King Adam sighed as he looked at his son "How can it be possible that you're going king next month, you're just a baby" It would seem that the king had decided to have a walk down memory lane.

The Queen interrupted her husbands memory walk "Adam he's turning 16"

"The Kids these days grow up so fast" The former beast exclaimed.

Ben gained a worried look, could he become the king and rule over the USA "Aren't I too young to be crowned king?"

"Nonsense! It's tradition to have a coronation at the age of 16!" Adam exclaimed but he understood Ben's feelings. "It's alright to make mistakes, as long as you admit them and fix them. Why, I made lots of mistakes until I reached the age of 42!" The man tried to joke too soothe the teens worries.

Belle felt her eyebrow twitch "Dear, you married me when you were 27" The Queen looked quite pissed at her husband.

The king tried to defuse the situation with a sad excuse of a well an excuse "W-well that's different" And of course the excuse didn't work it only made Belle more angry. "How is that different?!"

Ben watched as his parents have their lovers quarrel, he looked out to the island as a distraction. He glances back to his parents with a sigh, the soon to be king hoped that he was making the choice. The teen took a deep breath and with a firm voice he called out to the King and Queen "Mother, Father"

The two stopped their bickering with each other and looked over to the prince, "Yes Ben?" Belle asked. Ben took another deep breath "I have decided what my first decree will be, once I become king"

King Adam straightened his back with Belle's arm hooked around his, looked at Ben with a pleased expression on his face. Ben continued "I want the children from the island to come to Auradon. To attend the school"

The King and Queen thought that they had misheard Ben "Kids from what island Ben?" Belle asked. Ben answered his mother "The kids from the isle of the lost"

Shocked with his sons statement Adam could only ask in a disbelieving voice "The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" Ben could understand with his father so gave his reason "Everytime I look out to that island I feel like we abandoned everyone on that island"

He looked to the island and back to his parent and began to explain his plan "We'll start out a few, the ones who need the most help and I have already chosen them" His father looked unsure of his plan but decided to hear who he chosen to come to the kingdom "You have?"

Belle nodded understanding where Ben was coming from, looking to Adam she said "I gave you a second chance, now who are these kids parents?"

Ben answered his mother with a nervous voice "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen, Malefient and the Red Siren" Ben silently prayed that his Father would allow the villain kids to leave the island.

King Adam gained a of shock and exclaimed "Maleficent?! She's the worst villain there is!. Not only her but the Red Siren! That woman destroyed an entire town with one spell!" His reaction was expected but Ben wouldn't stop until he got his father to listen.

"Dad will you please hear me out? Yes their parents have done horrible things during their time but does that make their children automatically evil? Don't you think that they deserve a normal life?" The king sighed and looked at his wife who had a look of belief on her face "I suppose that the children deserve a chance"

Belle had a look of pride on her face "Well done Ben, shall we take our leave?" The king held his arm out for his wife who gladly took it and the three royals left the room.


	2. New school, Same Annoyances

Chapter 1 New school Same annoyances

For those who might be wondering what Hari is wearing it's Sombra's Noche skin from overwatch

Hari was taking a shortcut through back allies making his way home when he heard singing "For the love of-" The teen groaned as he saw the children of Evil Queen, Jafar, Maleficent and Cruella singing their signature song "Rotten to the core".

Jay, Jafar's son, had the bright idea to run up to the raven haired teen and take his bag that was his groceries for the week. Hari looked had his empty hand with an annoyed expression remembering what his mother told him "If they take your things, take their hearts" The short raven was never one for violence unless it was necessary but now he would make an exception.

Following the singing, the young Mage found the vks in the middle of an open street with Maleficent's daughter Mal took a lollipop from a child that just passed with its mother her group all laughed and howled, Hari shook his head at the girl.

But before he could make his move, Maleficent beat him to it. Her presence alone sent the crowd running leaving only her daughter, Evie, Carlos and Jay. Mal turned around to greet her mother, who acted disappointed when she saw Mal with the lollipop "Stealing candy? I am disappointed" the purple haired teen smirked at her mother "Its from a baby"

Maleficent disappointed frown instantly turned into a smirk taking the lollipop from Mal, the villainess spits on it and rubs it on her armpits "That's my nasty girl" from the other side of the ally Hari sneered in disgust at the dark witch. Maleficent gave the lollipop to one of her knuckleheads "Here give this to the dreadful creature"

Mal looked at her mother disappointed that the candy was going to the child. The former witch turned to her daughter and started to lecture her "It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." The girl copied her mother "cursing entire kingdoms."

After her little rant about being evil Maleficent pointed to her daughter "Mal. Walk with me" the purple haired girl started to follow her mother "You see Mal, I am just trying to teach you the most important thing of all… how to be me".

Hari from the other side of the street rolled his eyes at the fallen villain 'Really trying to make her into you? Yeah like that will work' he thought to himself. Mal could understand what her mother wanted, so she tried to defend her actions "I know that mom, I'll do better next time" To Mal trying to prove herself to her mother that she could become a great villain was everything to her.

Three of Maleficent's bodyguards made their way behind the kids like they were blocking the escape route Hari noted. "Oh and before I forget, I have big news" the woman exclaimed "You five will be attending a new school…. in Auradon" As Hari expected Evie, Jay and Carlos tried to run but were stopped by the knuckleheads. Mal looked to her mother in disbelief and disgust "What?! I'm not going to some boarding school full of prissy pink princesses!"

The Evil Queens daughter gained a dreamy look on her face "And the perfect princes~" Mal just sighed annoyed with everything at the moment "Wait you said five who's the other person coming with us?"

Maleficent smirked at the four teens and gestured to the other end of the street "That would be Red Siren's son Hari" Said son looked to the villain with a surprised face after he had been found out.

"Him mom? Seriously?" Mal exclaimed, 'Yes Maleficent why me?' the raven haired 16 year old asked in his mind. He made his way to the assembled group. But before he could asked why he was chosen to go Maleficent was taking them to her home. It was mostly filled with silence for Hari and the vks, it was a well known fact that Hari didn't like any of the villains on the island it only got worse after his mother died.

'Screw taking Jay's heart. I'll taking that sad excuse of evil heart instead and crush it' Hari thought viciously. Once they arrived at The former Mistress of Evil's home, Maleficent had already assembled the other villains Jafar, Cruella and the Evil Queen.

Jay looked to the adults in the room. "Yeah, I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" He tugs at his jacket then crosses his arms.

Carlos the only boy to be afraid of a harmless puppy commented "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." The thought alone of having dogs in Auradon prep made the fashion designer's son shake in fear like all dogs were the true villain in the world.

'Pathetic' Hari thought as he rolled his eyes at Carlos' comment. It was painfully obvious that Cruella was just lying to scare her son into stay with her on the island. Jay had thought it would be funny to shout "Woof" into Carlos' ear causing the white haired teen to jump.

Carlos hit Jay and Jay hit him back, thus they began to have a slap fight. Mal ignored the slap fest that was happening behind her "Mom we aren't going" Maleficent rolled her eyes at her daughter "Mal, Pumpkin, You're thinking too small. It's all about taking over the world."

Maleficent sat down on her throne with her feet on the table, she began to file her nails "You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring back her magic wand, easy peasy." She said nonchalantly as she blew on her filed nails.

Mal looked at her mother who went back to filing her nails "What's in it for us?" Maleficent waved her hand "Matching thrones. Her and her crowns" The witch said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hari decided to add his part into this conversation between mother and daughter "She meant for the five of us" The egotistical mother ignored him and got off her throne throwing her file away, beckoning her daughter to her "Its all about you and me baby!" Hari feel the other villains rolling their eyes at the fallen villain "Don't you love to watch innocent people suffer?" Mal smiled at the dragoness "Well who doesn't?"

"Well then, you get me that wand, then we can do all that and so much worse. With the wand and my staff, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will-" Maleficent ranted but was cut off by the Evil Queen who was sitting at the dining table looking in a mirror at herself "Our Will"

'From what mum told this is supposed Regina, thought she wanted power not beauty' Hari thought as he looked at former queen. Standing next to her was Cruella who silently agreed with her.

In the corner was Jafar examining the stolen items that Jay taken, both looked up at the comment that Evil Queen.

Maleficent corrected her mistake even though it didn't matter "Our will, Our Will" She snapped her fingers at Mal to regain her attention "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy"

Mal couldn't believe that she didn't have a choice she didn't want to leave the island "Mom…" Maleficent placed a finger to her daughters lips "Shush" Mal continued to look at her mother until her eyes turned green which led a green eyed staring competition between mother and daughter until Maleficent was the victor.

The purple haired girl huffed in defeat "Fine whatever" Maleficent felt like a giddy child knowing that she beat her weak willed daughter boasts "I win!"

Hari rolled his eyes at the dragon "Truly the most foul creature to exist" he muttered under his breath.

As the other villains were talking to their kids about not going to Auradon, Maleficent started to grow irritated with the former villains who were acting like normal people. She knows that this will be their only chance to get off this god forsaken hellhole "What is wrong with all?!" The woman screamed enraged "People cowered at the very mention of our names!" Maleficent slammed her fist onto the table "For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge!" She threw a glare at the Evil Queen. "Revenge on Snow White and her little men" Evil Queen turned towards Maleficent and let out an "Ow" as Evie plucked her eyebrow.

The Dragon turned to the former sorcerer "Revenge on Aladdin and that bloated Genie of his" Jafar raised the wooden spoon in his hand "I will" he swore. Jay tried to calm his father.

Maleficent turned to Cruella "Revenge on every Dalmatian that escaped your clutches" Cruella laughed like the crazy woman she was "They didn't get baby" she laughed clutching the stuffed puppy to her chest "They didn't get baby"

Maleficent feeling quite dramatic today, sat down in Evil queens lap and uses her hand mirror the look at herself "And I Maleficent, the evilest of them all will have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and the Prince of hers" The woman shouted happy with her statement.

Maleficent got out Evil queens lap and called out "Villains!" Her fellow evil doers looked up to her and answered "Yes?"

The Dramatic dragon shouted to the group "Our time has come!" The Queen takes her mirror back off Maleficent. Maleficent glanced to the fallen queen "E.Q give her the mirror"

"Yeah" the queen responded handing Evie her mirror. Evie looks at the mirror a bit skeptical about being given a hand mirror "This is your magic mirror?" She asks her mother.

The queen shrugged "Its not what it used to be, but then again neither are we" She and Maleficent chuckled turning her head back to her blue haired daughter, Evil queen explained "It will help you find things" Evie immediately gained a dreamy look on her face "Like a prince?" Her mother snorted and gave a sarcastic response "like my wasteline"

Maleficent had enough "Like a wand! Hello!" The queen gave a sarcastic "Hello" back

Maleficent ignored the Queen instead she focused on finding her book but couldn't remember she put it "The book, my book. My spell book, My book." Maleficent glanced to Evil Queen trying get her help. "I need my... that book!"

Evil Queen rolled her eyes at Maleficent's antics. She snapped her fingers at Maleficent getting Her attention and pointed to the refrigerator next to Cruella.

Maleficent exclaims remembering where she put spell book "Oh, ah! The safe. The safe!" She rushes to the refrigerator. She struggled to get it open "Queen help me!" She banged on the door "I never can figure this thing out!"

The other villains and the kids watched at the hilarious actions of the former witch. Hari couldn't help but laugh at villain from the shadows Maleficent was acting like wizard from England trying to figure out modern technology it was sad and funny.

The former Queen sighed and reluctantly stood up and opened the refrigerator for Maleficent "Voila" the sarcastic queen said.

Maleficent reached into the the refrigerator and took out her book and started to play hot potato, or in this case cold potato, with the book. Once she finished throwing her book, Maleficent held the book close to her "Here it is, obviously it won't work here but once you're in Auradon" She sighed reminiscing on the past "Remember when we were ruining lives and spreading evil across the world?" She asked the other villains

"Like it was yesterday" the Evil queen said feeling nostalgic.

Maleficent held the book out to Mal who was about to take it " And now you're going to make your own memories" until the elder dragon snatched it back "By doing exactly what I say" shoving the book into Mal's chest.

Then there was sound of a car horn.

Jay started to feel excited when he heard the horn "Let's get this party started!" He exclaimed. Cruella decided to take her leave "Come Carlos" the two De Vils left to pack a bag for Auradon.

Evil Queen stood in front of Evie "Who is the fairest of them all?"

Evie who was admiring herself in the hand mirror, she answered her mother happily. "Me!" Evil Queen exclaimed in horror. "Ugh!" Evie Answered in a disappointed voice. "You are." Evil Queen exclaims happily. "Yes! Let's go!" The two left to pack Evie's stuff.

With Jafar and Jay. "Now recite our mantra." The thief smirked at his father and answered with "There's no team in 'I'."

Jafar smiles, proud of his son. "Oh, run along." He covers his eyes. "You're making me tear up." Jay ran out of the room with Jafar was about to follow him out, Jay calls to his father. "My bag."

"Yeah." Jafar quickly grabbed the bag off the ground. Jafar glanced to the table ready to take some of them until he noticed Hari looking at him with a raised eyebrow "You don't have anything with you?" The former sorcerer asked the teen.

"All my stuff is in a pocket space" the raven said walking out to find a limo waiting for them.

The mother and daughter dragons were on the balcony looking over the Isle of the Lost and beyond. Maleficent decided to put pressure on her daughter "The fate of the free world rests on your shoulders" Glaring at the purple haired girl "Don't screw it up" she sneered and walked off leaving Mal alone on the balcony.

Once everyone was in the limo, the driver spoke into the mic "The Jackals have landed" and began to drive off. Hari sat next to the door ignoring the other teens.

'This is going to be a very long drive' Hari thought to himself as they drove over the water.


	3. Auradon prep

Chapter 2 Auradon Prep

 **updates will be slow**

When five villain kids arrived at Auradon there was many people there waving flags holding signs that said "Welcome" and a marching band. The limo pulled up in front of the school entrance where four people were waiting for them.

Hari and the girls stepped out of the limo while Carlos and Jay are fighting each other and fell on the ground "Guys! Guys!" Mal hisses "We have an audience" the two stopped fighting as three people walked up to them "Just cleaning up" Jay joked and helped Carlos up.

The short woman smiled to the group and in a singsong voice "Leave it like you found it" she told Jay, so he tossed the Tv back into the limo.

Hari rolled his eyes as Jay tried to flirt with the girl standing next to the blonde teen. The woman introduced herself as Fairy Godmother, the schools headmistress making Mal look at her in surprise and make subtle hints to the wand Fairy Godmother told her "Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future"

The two teens standing behind the fairy introduced themselves as Prince Ben and Princess Audrey, Evie of course was already "in love" but was shut down by the princes girlfriend.

Fairy Godmother told the five teen that "The Doors of wisdom are never shut, but the library has times of 8 to 11 and that we have curfew" The woman turned to Ben and Audrey "These two will show you around the school" and was out to give her farewell to the teens when Hari asked "Can we use magic?"

Ben looked at the raven haired teen "Yes but not everyone here is a Mage" Hari smirked "Finally I can change clothes ~Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool~" in a spiral of black smoke Hari's clothes changed. His new clothes included; quad-hugging pants with a motif reminiscent of fishnet stockings, a bustier-like top, an utility belt with two pouches on his sides, as well as a short jacket with sleeves up to below his elbows and black gloves. Moreover, his jacket always appears unzipped. (It's Sara Lance Black Canary suit).

Mal whistled impressed with Hari's new clothes. Evie raised a brow, the boys just looked away why? Hari didn't know or really care.

Ben, with Audrey attached to his arm, led the villain kids to the dorms. After the proper introductions between the teens Audrey introduced herself as the daughter of Aurora, The princess and Mal shared a very fake laugh. Audrey called over Doug, one of the seven Dwarfs sons, to show the five teens around, but Evie and Mal decided to make the poor boy awkward. Mal read the clipboard "Remedial Goodness 101? Let me guess. New class?" Doug nodded.

Hari looked to the others "I don't know about you but I'm going to find my dorm. And for your sake we better not be sharing" he said walking up the left flight of stairs.


	4. Class

Chapter 3: Class

It was a few days after the five villain teens arrived at the school and Hari ,who was used to waking up early, was the first person to wake up on his floor so he decided to snoop around the school to look for anything of interest. Sadly his little look around was cut off by Ben "How are you finding the school?" The prince asked the shorter boy "It's too bright, how does anyone see?" Ben chuckled "It's not that bright".

Hari rolled his green eyes at the soon to be king "Other than the brightness everything has been surprisingly calm" The teen frowned to himself and looked at Ben with a raised eyebrow "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you your highness?" Said prince scratched the back of his head looking slightly guilty "I asked Fairy Godmother to give them a warning about harassing you guys about your parents and to give you time to settle in."

The short teen felt grateful that the prince would do this for him and the other vks. He was about to express his gratitude when a group of Auradon princess's could be heard laughing to each other and probably gossiping about whatever they do here, Hari thought with a roll of his eyes. It didn't surprise Hari that Audrey was leading the group of girls "Bennyboo!" Sleeping beauty's daughter called to her boyfriend, latching on to the blonde teens arm "Good morning Audrey" Ben greeted the brown haired princess.

Audrey started to tell Ben all about yesterday since he had to be with his father for some reason. Audrey's group were cooing at the 'cute' sight, Ben the poor guy was trying his best to listen to every detail Audrey was giving but at the rate she was going it was incredibly difficult, so Hari gave a fake cough making Audrey get distracted from her little story, the group of girls to turn and glare at him and Ben sending him a silent 'thank you'.

"Ben, I think you should introduce us" Hari suggested Ben nodded "Audrey, this is Hari one of the people from the Isle of the Lost, Hari this is Audrey the daughter of Sleeping Beauty." Audrey looked at Hari with masked disgusted and the raven haired teen raised a brow at the girl.

The silence was very awkward for everyone especially for Ben since Hari and Audrey were having a glaring competition "I'm going to get the others, I'll see you around Ben" Hari turned and left the hallway with Audrey glaring holes into his skull.

'God that was awkward' Hari thought as knocked, more like banging, on Carlos and Jays door "Get up! Class is in twenty!" The sound of things falling and being thrown around followed by laughter. Hari sighed and with a crack of his neck, he raised his foot and kicked the door down hitting something hopefully a person Hari prayed as he walked over the fallen door gaining surprised looks from the vks "Did you not hear me? Class is in twenty!" The short teen hissed to them.

He scanned the room noting that one of the group was missing "Where's the stupid kleptomaniac?" An amused Mal pointed to the fallen door "He was about to answer the door but you kinda broke it and crushed him."

Hari blinked and bounced on the door, smirking when he heard Jay groan "Xif eht rood dna brag meht rof ssalc" in six spirals of black smoke the door was back on its hinges and four villain kids were out of their pjs and into their everyday clothes.

A few hours later….

It near the end of the day and Hari and the vks were heading to Remedial Goodness with Fairy Godmother. It was no surprise the group of five that the class was empty except for the headmistress who was writing a question on the chalkboard with four answers written underneath.

The Fairy turned to the group and greeted them with a friendly smile "Welcome to Remedial Goodness 101! Please take your seats" the woman gestured to the rows of empty seats behind the teens.

The class as Hari and the others suspected dragged on, Hari didn't blame Fairy Godmother but it was a complete waste of everyone's time. Eventually Fairy Godmother asked the teens "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you: A. Curse it? B. Lock it in a tower? C. Give it a bottle? Or D. Carve out its heart?" Evie's hand shot up "Yes Evie?" Fairy Godmother asked, with a smile Evie replied "What was the second one?"

Fairy Godmother sighed and looked to the rest of the group"Anyone else?" When everyone stayed silent Hari reluctantly put up his hand "Yes Hari?" She asked "Give it a bottle" the vks looked at Hari and he sighed "It's common sense"

The Fairy Godmother ended the class seeing that the first class with the vks was a failure. Hari went back to his dorm still thankful that he didn't have a roommate and he could do his work and practice his magic in peace.

"Speaking of magic" Hari muttered waving his hand in front of the wall next to his bed and a mirror made of ice formed.

And with a smirk on his face he looked into the ice mirror "Now time to get to work."


	5. A bit of backstory

It's been over a week since the kids of the Isle had been brought to Auradon and said lost kids have been surprisingly quiet which started to worry Hari slightly.

Unlike his fellow villains on the Isle Hari wasn't apart of any crew like Mal and the Vks or Uma and her crew of pirates, no Hari was a solo act always was since he and Lily were taken to the damn island. The only upside to being on the island was that he could use magic thanks to his mother teaching him to control his magic and something about his uncle teaching her how to find a small weakness in a magic barrier and use it to her advantage.

 **Flashback….**

Hari had asked Lily how they were the only two people on the entire island who could use magic, the red haired woman gave a chuckle and ruffled her now pouting son who hated people messing with his hair.

"The reason we can use magic is because of your uncle telling me when I was his apprentice is too look for the tiniest of cracks in a barrier and exploit it"

Hari nodded and hugged his mother's legs. He looked up too her with his giant emerald green eyes "Mum will you tell me about Daddy please?" Lily sighed, she knew that she couldn't avoid the topic of Hari's father "Alright my little fairy, what would you like to know about him?"

Hari let go of her leg and sat on the chair in their kitchen "What was he like? What was his name?" Hari fired off causing his mother to chuckle, 'so much like me' she thought as the small child continued to fire off questions like no tomorrow.

"Well he was tall, had tan skin since he spent so much time traveling, he has green eyes, untameable messy hair like you" Hari huffed at the statement "has markings on his body, he is quiet unless drunk" Lily snorted at a memory of her drunk lover fighting his equally drunk brother both being knocked unconscious by a blonde woman who had a steaming fist and another red head talking with a child who had bright pink hair.

"And as for his name, its-"

 **Flashback end**

"Ri! Ari! Hari!" A voice called to him shaking out of his flashback, Hari was about to freeze the person who disturbed him from the inside out. When he fully recovered from his flashback he saw that it was Evie "Evie why in the hell did you that?" He sighed the evil queens daughter shrugged "You looked kinda upset so I just wanted to see if you were okay" she said genuinely concerned.

Hari thanked her for her being concerned "Evie I don't mean to sound like an ass but don't you and your gang have a wand to steal?" Evie rolled her eyes at the Mage "We do but Fairy Godmother wants to talk with us. The five of us" the fashionable girl said walking out of Hari's room closing the door behind her.

Once Evie was out of the room, the petite teen waved his hands and sealed the room. Hari made sure that the seal was keeping everyone out, he walked over to his ice mirror "Zelena!" He hissed softly into the mirror.

After a few minutes of silence in the room a face appeared in the mirror "Hari darling! To what do I owe this call?" The woman had green skin, blue eyes and ginger hair, to some she was the Wicked Witch of the West but to Hari she will always be Aunt Zelena. Hari looked at the woman with a smile "Auntie I need my wand"

Zelena blinked "Why on earth would you need that?" The Witch asked her adopted nephew, Hari rolled his eyes "Something is going to go down at the coronation next week and I want to be prepared for when everything goes to hell" The green witch sighed and nodded at the teen "I'll see what I can do but I can't guarantee that I will be able to get the wand from Regina" Hari changed the subject and asked Zelena about Storybrooke.

Sadly their conversation didn't last long when Hari remember what Evie told him about Fairy Godmother wanting to talk to them "Shit!" He hissed as he ran er walked at a fast pace to her classroom.


	6. Not a chapter

**I forgot to add this at the end of the last chapter but if you have any ideas feel free to pm me**


	7. Something amiss in Auradon

Hari rushed towards Fairy Godmothers classroom and saw that Evie and the others were leaving the classroom with looks mixed with worry and sadness "Hey what's up with you?" He asked them, Carlos looked at him "Our parents are going to kill us"

Hari raised an eyebrow the four villain kids "And why would they do that exactly?" He asked them. They looked at each other as if having a telepathic conversation until Mal answered with a mutter "We can't get the wand".

Hari rolled his eyes at them "Is that it? Your parents are going to kill you for not getting the wand?" He asked with a mildly amused expression on his face. Carlos looked him in the eyes and noticed that Hari's eyes had changed from their normal emerald green to an icy green and that his voice had become slightly distorted.

"How can you say that?!" The son of Cruella exclaimed to the raven haired teen. Jay put a hand on Carlos' shoulder "Look don't let him get to you, besides we should go get changed for the people coming to the school".

So with that said the group walked back to their respective dorm rooms to changed. As the teens walked off, Hari smirked to himself "Idiots" he said with a distorted voice and walked back to his own room.

As he was walking back to his room, Hari bumped into Audrey "Oh sor-" her apology was silenced as her eyes started to close and she fell into his arms "Too easy" the raven smirked to the sleeping princess. Hari reached to Audrey's hair and plucked a couple of strands.

" **Ekat Yerdua Ot Reh Moor** " Hari chanted after he got what he wanted from her and in a spiral of black smoke the daughter of Sleeping Beauty was gone. Thankfully during this little exchange the corridor was empty. Hari waved his hand and disappeared in his own spiral of black smoke.

If Hari had paid attention to his surroundings in a magical sense he would of noticed a black shadow standing against the wall with its arms crossed. Once the raven disappeared possibly to his room the shadow flew out the window at the end of the corridor and back to an island covered in nothing but trees and mountains.

The shadow made its way to its owner "That cunning little demon…" A male voice said in a very amused tone. Another voice cut in "What?" Clearly confused by the first male, "It would appear that my little demon is more cunning than I gave him credit for" the amused voice chuckled, "Felix do you know what this means?"

The now named 'Felix' answered with a sigh "What is it Peter?". 'Peter' looked to his companion with a smug smirk "Hari Evans is going to fuck over everyone in that bright hellhole" He chuckled darkly.


	8. of Dragon Kings and Black Sirens

My latest chapter begins in someone's backyard where they were growing beans and two teens, Peter Pan and Felix, each holding a bean. You're probably wondering what they're plotting, reassure yourselves you are not alone as Peters father…

(Okay before I go any further with this I just want you lot to know that Peter is Rumples son in this fic so don't get your damn knickers in a twist. Especially you that one asshole who likes to nitpick fanfic stories. Oh and Henry is older than what he originally was in season 4)

"Malcolm what are you and your lost boys planning?" His fathers voice asked amused. Peter cursed silently as he turned around to face the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin "Nothing father" he answered with a fake smile on his face.

Gold raised a brow to the two lost boys "Well forgive me if I'm wrong, my boy but it seems like you're planning a trip somewhere. It wouldn't be, by any chance, to one Hari Evans now would it?" The Dark one asked, the amusement clearly shown on his smirking face.

Peter rolled his eyes at man while Felix just sighed at his best friend "Alright how did you know, you old crocodile?" The brunette asked aster putting a bean into his pouch. Rumples smirk only widened "It would appear that you aren't the only one plotting in Storybrooke at the moment"

The two lost boys raised a brow at the Dark One "Who else could be plotting so soon? Everything calmed down after the Snow Queen sacrificed herself to stop her own spell." Felix asked with his brows furrowed in confusion.

Rumple chuckled at the two "Our resident Wicked witch is plotting something as well" His smile disappeared "Now tell me what you're going to do with those beans" Rumple ordered.

Meanwhile in another realm

A man who looked to be in his early twenties was walking through a cave. It was obvious that the man was looking for something or more importantly someONE.

The man walked through the cave noting that there was claw marks running along the ground, he also noticed scorch marks that looked like as if there had recently been a fire in the cave.

Once the man reached the end of the cave, he entered a large open area and saw another man sitting there with a cloak covering his bare torso, the man also had blue hair and strange blue tattoos on his arms.

The blue haired man, who was facing the wall away from his intruder, sniffed the air and let out a sneer "What do you want, Black Wizard?" The 'Black Wizard' didn't seem startled by the anger the blue haired let out, no he only smiled "Is that anyway to greet your younger brother?" He asked.

A sword flew across the room and nearly took off the Black Wizards heard "What. Do. You. Want?" The blue haired man growled out. The raven haired man rolled his scarlet eyes at the man "You don't scare me brother. Not even when we were children"

The man stood up and turned to face the raven haired man with narrowed green eyes "Get to the point" he hissed out "I know you're not here for a social call".

"Please calm yourself brother,I am not here to do any harm to you-" His brother snorted "I could break you" the bluenette smirked.

The raven haired man rolled his scarlet eyes "Whatever the point is that your son is going to do something that is going to cause a major headache to some multiverse god who has to deal with the paperwork from his little experiment"

The Black Wizard rubbed his forehead already feeling a headache coming "Its going to be like Fairy Tail and the Magic council times a thousand"

Back in Auradon everything is the same as it is in the movie cause I ain't writing the bs you can watch the scene in the movie I'm wrote this part of the story at eleven pm.

While Audrey disappeared leaving Mal to talk to the mother of the princess who her (Mal) mother made life hell for king Stefan and his wife, Queen Leah.

While an argument broke out between everyone assembled at the party no one noticed a portal opened up and out came four people "Make sure you keep that bean somewhere safe I have the feeling that we won't be staying long" Rumple told Peter.

Everyone eventually started to calm down and went back to the way the party was before Queen Leah had to start a verbal fight.

Carlos being the observer that his is noticed that Audrey was surprisingly missing from the party knowing that she would jump at the chance to verbally attack the villain kids.

Audrey wasn't the only person missing from the party, Hari was also not attending the family day surely he would have some family members here "Hey guys" Carlos called to the vks and Ben "I'm not the only one who thinks that Audrey was acting slightly strange and that she just disappeared from the party."

Evie nodded "Yeah and Hari isn't her either" she noted looking around "Its weird" the colour drained from Carlos's face as realisation appeared to him "Oh no" he whispered causing the group to look at the now pale teen "What's wrong Carlos?" Jay asked his best friend "He's planned this…" the vks looked confused at their shortest member "He planned all of this" Carlos turned to face Mal "Where is your book?!" He asked the purple haired teen.

"It's in my room why?" She raised a brow at Carlos "Mal, we played right into his hands!" Carlos said with a louder voice causing some of the families to turn to the vks "What do you mean Carlos?" Ben asked the frantic teen "He's the figurative puppet master! He's using us! He's using everyone!"

But before Carlos could continue the glass cup in Bens hand exploded as an ear piercing scream broke out sending the group flying "Finally its about time someone figured it out… I was getting sick and tired of playing the weak vulnerable princess their so defenceless it's pathetic" Hari sneered wearing a black leather suit (Black Siren suit from Arrowverse)

Hari turned around and saw that a couple of knights were running towards him with their swords drawn. He smirked at them and opened his mouth letting out another scream sending the knights across the courtyard and People started to run to cover.

Hari turned back to the vks with the smirk still on his face "Ya know, the one problem with my ability is that I'm not able to hear my poor little victims scream" he said sadly but the sarcasm was clear in his voice. Hari let out another scream this time it was more of an area of effect than a direct attack.

King Adam was enraged that his son was being attacked by this boy, so being the smart king he was, he charged at Hari after seeing what he had done to his knights Adam was willing to take the risk.

Adam let out a roar akin to his former beast life but as the furry was about to jump at the Petite raven ,who had stopped screaming, found himself unable to move his arms and legs.

Adam however could still turn his head and he did so to the voice that chuckled from his left "Sorry Dearie, but I can't let you do that" Rumplestiltskin chuckled to the beast king.

Hari after hearing the roar turned to see Rumplestiltskin, his boyfriend (well one of them at least) Peter Pan, Peters best friend Felix Andria Aunt Zelena, all standing there looking amused at the panic the teen caused.

Hari went into a sprint and jumped into Peters arms and wrapped his arms and legs around the older teen who grabbed onto Hari's waist and the two kissed.

"Rumple, control your brat" Zelena hissed to the Dark one who in turn rolled his eyes at his first apprentice "Malcolm save that for later" He said in a stern voice causing Hari to let go in embarrassment "Heh Sorry uncle" While Peter on the other hand gave his father a death glare. Felix just rolled his eyes at his friends.

Hari reached into his sheath and pulled out Fairy Godmothers wand shocking everyone except the two lost boys, The Wicked Witch and the Dark One "You would be shocked at how laid back their security is for protecting such a powerful magical artifact. All it really took was a few very minor persuasion curses and being manipulative" The raven said smugly.

Zelena stared at her adopted nephew with a blank look on her face and raised the Black Fairy wand "So you don't need this then?" The green skinned witch asked raising said wand.

Hari had the decency to look guilty "Honestly Auntie I didn't think it would be this easy" he said while absentmindedly twirling Fairy Godmothers wand in his hand.

Out of everyone in the vks group, Carlos stood up "Hey!" He called to Hari and his group. Hari and his group turned to face the son of Cruella with raised brows.

"What? Mal can't get off her ass to fight?" The raven haired teen smirked at the now dog lover. Carlos glared at Hari who just stared back unaffected by it "You won't get away with this Hari!" The boy hissed. Hari gave a chuckle, his voice going distorted and his emerald eyes turning an icy green "That's where you're wrong kiddo, I hate to be cliche but I already have and you idiots can't do anything about it" The petite raven sneered at the dog lover.

Hari held out out his hand and a spiral of black smoke formed in said hand which disappeared as fast as it appeared and Mal's book dropped into Hari's hand "Really you thought that Maleficents book would help you? Please the spells in this a weak!" Hari turned back to his family "come on let's go home. I got what I needed" and so the group of two wicked magic uses, two lost boys and a crocodile started to walk away from all the chaos caused by one 16 year old boy who in fact was smug throughout the entire ordeal.

Mal who had eventually recovered from Hari's scream saw that he was holding her book in his hand, so being the grave leader she was, Mal got off the ground as Evie and Jay tried to stop her from doing something stupid and of course they failed.

Mal charged at the group with the objective of getting her book back. Mal tackled Hari, who dropped the book, and the two tumbled to the ground. Mal tried to get back up but found that something sharp was being held at her throat "Bad news is that you won't be able to use magic anymore. Good news is you'll be too dead to care" Hari said with that smug smirk still on his face.

"Just what are you doing, you little brat?" A male voice demanded causing Hari to look up surprised and his smug smirk turned into a sweet smile "Hi Daddy!" He said cheerfully.

There stood a man that had long since earned The Dark Ones respect, Hari's Father, The King of Dragons, Acnologia.


	9. Yeah uh this isn't a chapter sorry

**I wish to apologise to you guys. As you've read last chapter was obviously rushed and filled with grammatical errors. I wanted to get a chapter out before Christmas and I'm going on vacation for New Years. I am going to fix it if google docs lets me since it tends to correct most of my work.**


	10. The Prince of Dragons

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation and had a couple of ideas stuck in my head and two of them are out**.

 **The Nevermore and the Beowolf (Miraculous Ladybug crossover with large influences from RWBY** )

 **Raven Woods and the Bête Noire (Creepypasta crossover with influences from undertale and glitchtale. Don't judge)**

 **I wrote this chapter while listening to a couple of Fairy tail osts from the Tartarus Arc (Dojigiri Ezel specifically)**

The world seemed to come to a stand still as the feared beast of Mount Zonia stood before the remaining people. It was amusing to see the confused looks on their faces since they didn't recognise the man (with the exceptions of Zelena, Rumple, Peter and Hari).

Hari's presumed father was a muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. Said man carried a sharp gaze, his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears light blue markings. For attire, Acnologia donned his usual high collared, black cloak with red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing.

Acnologia turned his sharp gaze from the pitiful crowd onto his son who still had his knife at the throat of the fallen fairys daughter "Hari what in the world are you doing?" The dragon king asked.

The petite Raven smiled sweetly at his father "Nothing Dad~". Acnologia raised a dark eyebrow at the teen "Really? Because it looks like you were about to kill the daughter of Maleficent" he asked with clear sarcasm.

Zelena rolled her eyes the man "Oh would you relax, you know he wouldn't do it. He (unlike some people) won't kill an innocent" that had earned the wicked witch a glare of the dragon king.

Hari reluctantly pulled his knife away and put it back in the sheath on his leg. Mal stumbled back into the arms of Ben.

"It can't be denied that he takes after his mother. With the theatrics and all" Rumple spoke, amusement clear in his voice.

The group of the enchanted forest and Oz rolled their eyes at the Dark One.

Hari let out a shaky breath "I guess I should come clean…" he sighed making everyone look at the petite teen.

"Come clean?'" Felix asked. Hari nodded "When mum and I first got here, my core wasn't stable enough." Zelena and Acnologia looked at the teen, sadness in their eyes "And when we arrived in this horrible world my magic lashed out. I-I didn't mean to destroy that village. I couldn't control it!" He said, his body shaking "It was just to much at the time. I killed so many people that day."

"Mum took the blame" He continued "And they threw her away to that that disgusting place. No trial or anything." Hari paused for a moment to turn a glare towards Adam and Belle "You people claim that this world is perfect when it's very obvious that it's not! Compared to the likes of kingdom of Fiore and the Alvarez empire, Auradon is a nightmare for us mages" the sneer was visibly on his face.

Both the king and Queen flinched "Hari please stop this" Ben pleaded to the Black Siren "Stop? STOP?! You can't stop truth, your highness" he snapped.

"I spent most of my life living in that cursed island by myself!" Heads shot up at that "What do you mean by that?" Rumple asked. Hari turned to the Dark One "One day she was here and the next she was gone"

Confusion had appeared on the faces of the mages "I've been on my own for so long on that island" Hari turned to Acnologia "AND WHERE WERE YOU?!" He screamed at the Dragon King "I NEEDED YOU!" Acnologia flinched actually flinched but he remained silent, ashamed.

 **It's short. It's shit but that's all my head could fart out. So apologies.**

 **also reviews are more than welcomed**


	11. From Bad to Worse

The King of Dragons couldn't stop the feelings of shame and guilt run thru his veins, he knew that if Lily was here, she would've ripped out his heart and turned it to dust "I am truly sorry Hari, I thought that you and your mother were safe in this realm." Hari's eyes turned white as did his hair.

Zelena and Rumple groaned, while Peter took a step back and Felix looked intrigued. Hari glared at his father, his voice becoming noticeably distorted "Safe? SAFE?! That island was like hell! Mum vanished off the face of the planet, I couldn't feel her magic! She… she left me." The glared softened slightly, then it returned with a fury that could freeze hell itself. Hari started screaming at Acnologia in a language that no one with the exception of Rumplestiltskin could understand.

The Dark One raised a brow at the language, ancient Fioren if he assumed correctly and it seemed that the boy was cursing the Black Dragon of the apocalypse out.

"what's he saying?" Jay whispered to his fellow vks, who like him we're also confused. "Oi, language!" Acnologia snapped weakly, the most feared beast in all of earthland cringed under the glare his son gave him.

Zelena sighed and stepped in before this stepped up from a verbal beat down to a bloodbath "Gentlemen, I believe that this isn't the time nor the place to have your argument!" The Wicked Witch waved a hand freezing the two in place "There will be time for that once we return to Storybrooke!" Turning to her former teacher, Zelena nodded "Rumple, if you would?" The crocodile took out one of Peter's magic beans and threw it onto the ground.

Everything was silent, then a spiral of magic erupted from the ground, the Storybrooke group walked over to the portal and jumped into it.

Hari was the last to jump, before he did so, the Black Siren threw a glare at the Auradon villains "Compared to their counterparts of the enchanted forest, your parents are like ants!" With that said the teen jumped into the portal. All the vks could do was stare at the portal which was still there. Mal, being the smart type of villain, decided to charge at the portal in hopes of following the group to wherever this "Storybrooke" was. Unfortunately she didn't make it and she cursed up a storm.

Standing back up, the purple haired girl faced her friends "We have to get that wand back!" Her friends nodded in agreement.

King Adam turned to Fairy Godmother, who looked quite shaken "Fairy Godmother? Are you alright?" He asked the terrified headmistress. Shaking her head the woman faced the King and Queen "That man with the cane and the green skinned woman." Adam, Belle and the teens looked at her in confusion "What about them?" Asked Belle.

"That was Rumplestiltskin and the Wicked Witch of Oz!" The King and Queen paled, their skin matching the colour of snow. How could two of the most powerful magic users be in their presence and not do anything evil? Everything was getting worse by the minute "Wait didn't Hari have Fairy Godmother's wand?!" Ben asked.

God Damnit...


	12. Storybrooke

It was a calm day in the quiet town of Storybrooke, everything was nice and quiet, no one was plotting to destroy or kill. Now while this was a good thing, it unnerved some of the notable people in town such as Snow White or as she was known in this realm Mary Margret, Prince Charming aka David Nolan, their daughter Emma Swan the destined saviour and the Evil Queen also known as Regina Mills.

Rumplestiltskin, The wicked Witch and Peter Pan had all disappeared a few hours ago, and you could only fear what the three could be working together. Regina questioned Belle, Rumples wife, but even she didn't know where her husband had gone all she knew was that he was gone to get a member from his family. That confused Regina, Bealfire had died last year and Pan was with him.

And worse her half sister, Zelena was gone as well and no one knew where she went. Regina walked down to the pier and sat down on a bench, she was soon joined by Emma who slumped into the bench and sulked "No one know where they're gone" Regina told her girlfriend. Emma groaned "Why can't we ask Jefferson?!" She whined looking at the sky, Regina rolled her eyes "Because he and Grace are on an overdue family vacation" the Evil Queen reminded her.

Before Emma could retort a golden portal opened and out walked the missing trio and two others that the duo didn't recognised. Regina stood up "And where have you three been?!" The mayor of the town demanded, Zelena shrugged as her skin turned from green to white "I was getting my nephew from Auradon" Regina's lip curled in disgust, she had heard of Auradon and how it's villains were treated and how they were the Disney versions of the Storybrooke residents. The saviour raised a brow "Nephew?" Hari walked past Zelena and Gold "Hi, Hari Evans, the Black Siren. Guy with the blue hair is my dad, Acnologia!" Hari introduced while Acnologia gave a nod.

Regina and Emma collected their jaws off the ground and composed themselves, clearing her throat Regina held out her hand which Hari shook "Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, the woman in the red jacket is my girlfriend Emma Swan." She introduced "I know. My mum and Auntie told me of you"

Regina blinked "Who is your mother?" She silently prayed she didn't kill the teens mother "She was Rumplestiltskin's first pupil, before you. Her name was Lily Evans." Harry reassured the Evil Queen, if she was a pupil of Rumplestiltskin then she would be alright. The raven haired woman relaxed "And my Aunt is Zelena, she's my godmother!" Hari began to converse with the two sisters about the different types of magic.

Emma eyed Gold and Malcolm conversing while Filex and Acnologia stayed silent. Emma sighed and put two fingers to her lips and began to whistle, which gained everyone's attention "Look I love the family bonding time but we should get going" The sheriff suggested, the others agreed.

Hari looked around "Um can we go somewhere with food? The food back in Auradon wasn't particularly nice." Regina sighed "Let's go to Granny's" the woman said.

Time Skip

Hari was looking at Regina in awe as she was telling him and his father of how Storybrooke came to be. Peter looked at the back of his short boyfriend "Should I be jealous of the way he looks at her?" The lost boy asked his best friend who rolled his eyes in response "Leave him. He's just curious. And besides isn't she his idol? Aside from the Wicked Witch."

Mr Gold snorted "Let's hope that he doesn't cast his own curse." The Dealer said sarcastically as he went to his pawn shop instead of going to Granny's.

Once the group minus Gold reached Granny's, Regina opened the door and walked in, everyone followed and the diner went silent as Acnologia and Hari entered last.

The people went silent as the Dragon King and Prince entered, Regina cleared her throat "Everyone, this is Acnologia and his son Hari Evans. They will be staying with us for a Dragon King grunted while Hari gave a friendly wave. The diner went back to its usual state as people conversed with one another.

An old woman looked at Acnologia "No shirt no service" she said, Hari snorted and waved his hand and his father changed clothes. Casual pants and a plain black shirt and a pair of shoes.

He was saving the verbal beat down for later, he didn't want to make a scene like he did in Auradon.

"I recommend the lasagne, its very tasty" a woman with short black hair suggested. From what Regina and Zelena told him, this was Snow White, the woman who basically turned Regina into the Evil Queen. Hari decided to ignore her "Auntie, what would you recommend?" The Black Siren asked the Wicked Witch "The onion rings are nice" Zelena said looking through the menu.

Snow Blinked, was she ignored by the kid? Why was he with Zelena and Peter Pan?! Aside from Mr Gold, those two were very dangerous. And who was that handsome man with him?

It was clear that Snow wasn't listening to Regina's announcement about Acnologia and Hari.

Hari could feel Snow's eyes staring holes into the back of his head, and he shuddered "You alright, babe?" Malcolm asked the short mage, who shook his head "Woman behind us is creeping me out…" he muttered. Zelena snorted into her coffee and shared a look with her younger sister who was holding in her own snort.

Acnologia raised an eyebrow and stared back at Snow White "Madam" he spoke for the first time, gaining her attention "My son would appreciate if you would stop staring at him." Snow went red at being caught "Ah sorry" she apologised.

Hari looked at Emma who was sitting next to Regina "She's your mother?" He whispered "You two seem so different!" Emma raised an eyebrow "How so?" Asked the Saviour, Hari shrugged "Well she's acting creepy and seems like she sees the world black and white and thinks she's doing the best for everyone. You look like the type of person who would help anyone despite them being evil or whatever." Hari explained picking at the recent plate of onion rings.

The table started to conserve about the past adventures. Hari broke into a fit of giggles "You took everyone's memories? And you took the heart of Regina and Emma's son?" Peter looked away, red in the face that was still a sore spot after he got his ass kicked by both of Henry's mothers. Zelena didn't even hid her shame "Yep, added my own little ingredient to the curse before it was cast wiping everyone's memories."

Emma choked on her drink as Hari told her and Regina of what he did in Auradon just before he and his father arrived "So you took the wand. And threatened to kill the other version of Maleficent's daughter?" Hari leaned against the table after finishing the onion rings "Yep~" he purred.

Peter snickered "I love the looks of betrayal on their faces. Priceless!" The lost boy chuckled "And when you pulled out the wand." Felix added, Hari nodded "I compared their parents to ants to the enchanted forest versions"

Felix blinked "And I think that the short woman recognised Rumplestiltskin and Zelena." The Wicksd Witch nodded "She was too scared, I doubt she would've done anything."

Hari snorted downing the rest of his drink "They probably think I'm the most evil creature in Auradon" The petite teen paused before looking at Zelena with an identical smirk on their faces "But I'm Wicked. And Wicked always wins." The Wicked Witch chuckled "You truly are wicked" Hari smiled softly at his aunt "I learned from the best"

Time skip.

After a while, the diner was closing and Emma, Regina, Peter and Felix had left hours ago. Hari frowned "We don't have anywhere to stay, dad." The Black Siren said walking down the steps of the diner. Acnologia nodded "I know" The might Dragon King said. Zelena closed the door of Granny's "Well you can come stay with me, I've got plenty of room at my house. It's not that far from here, just in the outskirts of town." Acnologia raised a brow "'Not Far from here'?" Zelena rolled her blue eyes "If you have magic, Acno. Keep up." The Dragon glared at the woman.

Zelena waved her hand and the three disappeared in a spiral of green smoke. They reappeared in the living room of a quaint house "Home Sweet Home" Zelena said sitting down on the sofa "Go on, make yourselves at home!"

Time skip.

It was over month since Hari and Acnologia arrived in Storybrooke with Zelena and Mr Gold. In the time, Hari and Acnologia talked about Hari and his time on the Isle of the Lost. And for the first time in a very long time, Hari started to act his age. He took up a part time job at Granny's diner, practicing magic with either his dad, Zelena, Regina and Mr Gold.

He started attending the private school with Peter and Felix. The trio quickly earned the name of the Unholy alliance. Hari couldn't help but wonder what was happening back in Auradon.

Everything was calm, until the Chernabog, Cruella De Vil and Ursula showed up in Storybrooke. The demon sought after the greatest source of darkness, which happened to be in Emma Swan but quickly gave up on her and went after Hari.

Flashback

The battle against the fearsome demon was a dangerous one, Hari tried outrunning the creature but got flung through a wall by its clawed hand.

The demon got hit with multiple fireballs by the Mills sisters, but their attacks were shrugged off. "ERIF NRUB, NORDLUAC ELBBUB" A ring of fire circled the demon and exploded. The Chernabog walked out of the fire, Hari narrowed his emerald eyes at the creature and opened his mouth to let out his infamous Siren scream but the demon continued to walk up to Hari.

The clawed hand grabbed Hari by his throat and used his claws to stab Hari in the stomach "NO!" Acnologia yelled as Hari dropped to the ground. The Black Dragon charged at the Chernabog tackling it to the ground. Acnologia used his centuries of experience to battle the demon. Zelena tried to heal the wound, but it healed itself. Hari gasped as his eyes and hair turned white.

Standing back up Hari glared at the battling dou. Closing his eyes Hari and began to concentrate "DAEMONPHOBIA" He whispered. Once he whispered the spell, a field of pure magic surrounded the Chernabog, raising his hand the Chernabog walked over to Hari and kneeled.

Everyone looked confused "What just happened?" Regina asked just as confused as everyone else. "That, Dearie, would be phobia magic." Gold spoke. As Hari gave the Demon an affectionate pat in the head.

Flashback end

Hari smiled at the memory, everyone learned a lot that day including himself. Ursula and Cruella weren't all bad, it the fault of the previous author, Isaac. Cruella opened up a clothes store and Ursula opened up a restaurant as well as getting her voice back, promising to visit her father, Persidon, every chance she got. Maleficent eventually showed up was reunited with her daughter, Lily who was taken away from her by Snow and Charming. Henry replaced Isaac as the author, he was the one to write Cruella and Ursula's happy endings.

All in all, Hari found life in Storybrooke very peaceful.


	13. Evil is coming but Wicked lives here

We find ourselves still in the quaint town of Storybrooke, Hari was in the Evil Queen's vault with the woman herself, both making potions for different occasions "Regina?" Hari asked, while adding the tongue of Lizard into his cauldron.

The Evil Queen made a sound of acknowledgement, as she continued to stir the potion in her cauldron"I was wondering, what would happen if those idiots from Auradon managed to make their way to Storybrooke?" Regina waved her hand and a few empty vials appeared "That's why we're brewing potions, dear. I'm brewing a potion that forces a person to speak nothing but the truth" The mayor said as she poured some of the potion into the vials "You are brewing a nullification potion, as you said some of these people have magic, and we can't have that" Hari nodded as he finished his own potion.

Hari was wearing a light blue leather animal print top with a dark leather belt around his waist and a pair of black boots. The animal print design on his top is on the sides of his jacket too.

(Killer Frost Earth 2)

After the two magic users finished brewing, they made their way from the vault to Granny's where Peter, Felix and Henry where sitting in a booth. Hari said goodbye to Regina and made his way to his friends.

Sitting down next to Henry "So what were you and my mom making?" The author asked. The Dragon prince shrugged "just potions. Nothing to special" Hari said as a cup of tea was placed in front of him "I can't help but wonder, what are those idiots back in Auradon are doing…" The teen mused as he sipped on the tea. Peter shrugged "Who knows. Maybe they're trying to hope threw realms to find you and get that wand" Hari let out a snort.

Meanwhile in Auradon

It's been nearly two months since Hari attacked and taken the wand, in that time King Adam and Fairy Godmother had assembled some of the most powerful mages in the realm to help them find whatever realm Hari was in.

Thankfully they did find Audrey, asleep and safe.

Mal and the other vks were all too eager to help in whatever way they could. Everything fell apart when Hari took the wand, their parents were going to kill them if they ever found out. Who knows, what they don't know doesn't hurt them.

Adam cleared his throat and the mages and non magical gathered around the king "Alright everyone, thank you all so much for your help. Fairy Godmother had informed me that we are ready to go! Let's hope that we can find the Black Siren to justice!" The crowd cheered in response.

The Fairy Godmother moved to the centre of the magic circle, with the vks Ben, and for some ungodly reason Adam, Belle and Chad?! Stood in select points around the headmistress.

The short woman inhaled and began to chant softly, while she was doing this other mages gathered around and began to chant the spell as well. After a minute of chanting, the circle began to glow a emerald green colour and a portal opened up above Fairy Godmother "So this is it?" Mal asked "This is going to take us right to Hari?" The King shook his head "No, we changed it to more of a general area." The daughter of Maleficent raised a brow "In case anyone got stuck in a wall!" Mal rolled her eyes. One by one, the teens, the royal family and Fairy Godmother entered the portal.

As soon as they stepped out of the portal, a black and white car zoomed past them nearly hitting Chad and Ben "Goodness, what recklessness!" Belle said agape at the car that continued to drive down the road. The others agreed with the Queen, Evie was the first to notice that they were surrounded by a forest "Wow, those are some tall trees…" the girl muttered.

The group made their way down the road were the black and white car sped down. It took a while on foot but eventually they made their way to a… town? "This is where the Black Siren is hiding?" Chad asked looking around at the buildings. Mal let out a sigh of disappointment "Well here I thought he had a fortress of some kind" the vks rolled their eyes at the purple haired teen.

The group, namely Adam and Belle were getting looks off some of the residents of the town, both of whom were wearing their royal outfits "What's with the looks?" Belle whispered to her husband, who gave a confused shrugged. The group, mainly Mal, decided that it would be best to cover more ground if they split up.

Carlos and Jay were partnered together and made their way through the town until Carlos went pale as he saw the same black and white car from earlier, no that's not what scared him it was the driver of the vehicle, Cruella De Vil and she was talking to… wait was the Ursula?! "Dude, how is your mom and Ursula here?!" Jay whispered as the two his behind a corner. Carlos shook his head "I have no clue. We gotta tell-" footsteps approached the two "And, pray tell, why were you children spying on my friends?" A female voice asked. Carlos looked terrified as did Jay, of the woman, it was the Mistress of Evil herself, Maleficent.

The two vks stuttered out a reply "Mal, darling, are you scaring the children again?" Cruella asked the other Queen of Darkness, who gave the fashion queen a snort of amusement "No, Ella, these two just happened to be spying on you. And from looking into their minds… they're not alone." Ursula and Cruella raised eyebrows at the dragoness "Will I tell Regina?" The sea witch asked Maleficent who nodded "If you would be so kind"

Ursula waved her hand and disappeared in a similar fashion to Hari but instead of smoke it was water.

Turning back to the teens, Cruella and Maleficent narrowed their eyes "Now what are we going to do with you hm?" The Queen of Darkness asked the two cowering teens.


	14. Auradon Evil vs Enchanted Wicked

The Auradon group, minus Carlos and Jay, met outside a diner "Has anyone seen Carlos and Jay?" Ben asked, being the first to notice that the two were missing. Mal and Evie glanced at each other "I wouldn't worry about those two." An all too familiar voice said from behind the Auradon group "You're going to be joining them soon enough!" A ball of Snow White flames hit Mal, sending the daughter of Maleficent flying across the street.

Hari walked down the steps of Granny's as black smoke spiralled around him. Once the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Hari was wore an armor that was coloured in varying shades of light gray and black "Heh, Mal to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Hari asked walking to the vk as Regina, Henry and the lost boys came out of the diner to aid Hari.

"Give us the wand! We can end this peacefully!" Auradon Belle pleaded when a spear made of pure ice formed in Hari's hand. Turning towards the Auradon Queen, Hari let out a snort "Yeah, no" He said in a flat voice while twirling the spear in between his fingers "Why should I give you idiots a powerful magical artefact? I mean seriously!" Hari turned towards his friends "All they had was a simple barrier spell." Regina gave the Auradon Belle a once over "Is this what Blue would of been if she wasn't so stuck up?"

Belle flinched at the look, while Adam and Ben glared at her "And just who are you?" Adam asked rudely, glaring at the Evil Queen who gave him a dismissive look "I'm the mayor of this town and I just happen to be the Evil Queen" a smirk made its way into her lips at seeing them flinch, ah what it felt to be feared again.

Evie, Mal and Chad stared at Regina in shock. Wow. This version of the Evil Queen was completely different to her Auradon counterpart.

While everyone was distracted, Mal summoned a fireball and threw it at Hari, bringing him back to the fight.

Hari slid on the ground, not really affected by the attack "Seriously? Is that all you got?" The amusement was clear in his voice. Mal stood up, fists clenched and her eyes a toxic green "You're going down!" She hissed charging at him, fists a blaze. Effortlessly, Hari dodged the flaming fists, which was a feat in itself since he was wearing heavy armor "Really Dear, I thought we were fighting, not sloppy punches, which I recommend you work on." Hari said casually, as Mal continued her vicious onslaught, well to the Auradon group, before she was kicked away by Hari.

With a sigh, Hari waved his hand and black smoke circled him, his armor disappearing replaced by his casual clothes he wore in the diner "If you want to fight like real mages, then let me show you how it's done!" Snapping his fingers, a seal appeared beneath Mal's feet "MAL MOVE!" Evie screamed as Hari snapped his fingers again. Mal looked at the now glowing seal and jumped back just before it exploded "What kinda spell was that?!" Mal whispered to herself as she looked at small hole where the seal once was, not recalling seeing any type of similar spell in her mothers book.

Throwing a glare at Hari, Mal opened the spell book "Try but you will never harm her, buried under suits of armor." The girl chanted as an golden aura formed around her. Hari raised an eyebrow "lets see how long your aura lasts against my frosty side" Hari's hair and eyes turned white "Right let's go, princess" The two charged at each other.

Mal swung a flaming fist at Hari, hitting him in the chest and making him stumble. Using this to her advantage, Mal grabbed Hari by the arm and threw him through the window of a shop.

A string of curses could be heard from the shop "Ya know what? I'm done playing nice!" Hari's voice echoed making the Auradon group stare at the shop 'nice?! He almost blew Mal up!" Was the collective thought.

Shards of glass began to float "Dance!" Hari ordered and the shards shit forward towards Mal who narrowly missed some of them but did end up getting a few cuts "Evil Spark" Mal screamed as bolts of lightning surrounded her and destroyed the glass. A woosh was heard behind Mal before she felt a foot in her side and finding herself flying.

Panting, the daughter of Maleficent turned her head to Hari who had an ice made scythe in his hand. Mal grit her teeth "You're not going to win!" She hissed, eyes still blazing a toxic green "I'll take you down!" Ben's voice echoed "Yeah and she won't be alone, Villain!" Hari turned around with an amused look on his face "You? And your little friends? Against me?"

Ben glared at the Black Siren "Yes. We'll take you down!" Hari chuckled at him "Because good will always triumph over evil!" Ben stayed heroically as Hari continued chuckle until the chuckled became full blown laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Hari stifled his giggles "Ben I hate to be the one to tell you-" "Lies~" Peter sang "Shut up Peter. As I was saying. I'm not evil" Ben looked confused as did the rest of the Auradon group "Then what are you?" Evie asked cautiously.

A smirk made its way into Hari's lips "I'm Wicked. And Wicked always wins!" Hari flicked his hand and Ben and the Auradon group was sent stumbling back. Glancing around, Hari frowned before turning to Mal with a smirk "Why don't we take this somewhere else eh?" Mal didn't even get a chance to speak before she and Hari disappeared in a spiral of black smoke.

Everyone, the Auradon group, could only watch helplessly as the two disappeared "Now" Regina purred "Why don't we have a little chat?"

With Hari and Mal

The two reappeared in a mountainous area, Hari's white eyes glaring into Mal "Where the hell are we?!" The purple haired girl demanded of the Snow White haired wizard "Mt Zonia, just north of the kingdom of Fiore."

Mal glared at Hari "And why are we here?" Hari's eyebrow rose "So when can fight each other without holding back." Mal gasped as a spear narrowly missed her, thank god for reflexes. "Gotcha! BLACK DRAGON INFINITY BLADE" Hari boomed. An orb of darkness gathered between Hari's hands and shot out hitting Mal, sending her into the sky.

The beam of darkness shattered the protective aura around Mal as it hit her. Hari raised a hand and a seal appeared under Mal catching her "Cmon Mal! I'm not even sweating! Where's the fearless leader of the vks?! Aren't you supposed to be the daughter of the most feared villain of all time?!" Hari cackled, making Mal snarl.

'You know child, I can help you defeat your enemy… for a price of course.' A voice whispered to Mal in her head "Oh great now I have a voice in my head." She whispered to herself whilst dodging Hari's attacks "Whats your price?!" She muttered. The voice gave a hiss like chuckle 'All in due time. But first I need to know that we are in agreement?' Mal sighed what choice did she have? She was no match for Hari and he wasn't even at full power "I… agree. Just help me take him down!" The voice laughed 'Very well and child you may call me, Tom'

Hari felt a sudden change in magic as a spear exploded near Mal. Ignoring the feeling, Hari smirked as he saw Mal lying on the ground.

He walked over to the defeated girl "Do you yield?" He asked. Mal for no reason began to laugh "You think you've won Potter?! This is only the beginning!" A male voice crowed as Hari took a step back "Who the hell are you?!" Insane scarlet eyes glared into Hari "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

But before Hari could do anything, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw that Mal-Voldemort who that thing was had rammed a sword into him. Snow White eyes and hair instantly turned back to their original state of Emerald eyes and Black hair.

Maldemort began to walk away as Hari fell to the ground, blood comjng out of his wound and dribbling out of his mouth and the world around him… began to fade to black


	15. A mother's love

**Readers, allow me to clear some misconceptions up. Hari is not evil nor is he good, he is more grey leaning towards the dark. Mal is currently being possessed by Voldemort which is why I called her Maldemort.**

As Hari fell to the ground, Maldemort smirked as her biggest threat was bleeding out.

A red/black portal opened up and out walked a woman? With Snow White skin and black veins running along her face and possibly body of her hands showed anything. Her hair was also the same shade of white and done up like a queen. Her face showed no emotion.

"Who are you child?" The woman asked in a calm, if not a cold tone which made Maldemort tense.

"Mal, Daughter of Maleficent!" Maldemort stated proudly. The woman looked down at Hari, her expression unchanged "I take it that you done this?" Maldemort nodded.

The woman crouched down beside Hari, brushing the bangs away from his dull eyes "My child, so beautiful to behold." The woman murmured "We shall meet soon. But it's not yet"

The pale woman stood up and began to chant

" _Ego sum filia naturae._

 _Cum osculatione lunae._

 _Da mihi vocem liberatam._

 _Remitte vim meam._

 _Fiam invincta._

 _Ego sum filia naturae._

 _Cum osculatione lunae._

 _Da mihi vocem liberatam._

 _Remitte vim meam._

 _Fiam invincta_!"

Maldemort would've moved if the woman hadn't placed a silent freezing spell on her. For now, all she could do as multiple bands of purple surrounded Hari, who had began to levitate. The pale woman slowly walked into the portal, throwing a glance at Hari and gave a smile, disappearing into the portal.

Maldemort watched in horror as the bands shattered noting that they were magic binding bands.

Hari's eyes shot open, revealing that they were pure black ** _"eht tsettoh fo srednic ni eht nevow traeh fo lleh eht eeshnab yortsed mih evig em eht nomed driab eht eehsnab nediar yb lla eht krad stsoh fo sedah" Hari_** roared, his magic lashing out randomly. Hari changed at Maldemort grabbing the possessed girl by the throat and tossed her to the ground with force. Maldemort screamed as a beam of pure dark magic was coming towards her.

Raising his hand, Hari summoned a giant sword. Hari waved his hand and the sword went flying towards the girl. The possessed girl let out a choked gasp as the sword stopped mear inches from her face "Esnaelc reh" Hari ordered. A golden circle materialised above the purple haired girl "What is this?!" She demanded, to which she was ignored by Hari who had banished the sword.

The seal began to glow which made Maldemort hiss in pain, that slowly turned into a loud blood curdling scream as the black wraith known as Voldemort was ripped from her body and was destroyed. The light began to subside and Mal who was now free of Voldemort, crashed into the ground.

Picking the girl up Hari opened a rift to Storybrooke.

Regina raised a brow as Hari and Mal walked out, both of them bloodied.

"We have a problem…" Hari said, handing Mal to her friends "Some wandwavers in England are out to get me…"


End file.
